


Pulled Apart (2 of 5)

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-30
Updated: 2006-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Part 2 of a 5 part story.  Prompts 21 through 40 of the Joss100 Challenge.  Main focus Kaylee.  Angsty.





	Pulled Apart (2 of 5)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Takes place after ther series without reguard for the movie.

  
Author's notes: Takes place after ther series without reguard for the movie.  


* * *

Pulled Apart (2 of 5)

## Pulled Apart (2 of 5)

Disclaimed: I don't own the character or the verse. This is the second part of a story, so it will make a whole lot more sense if you read the first part. Thanks to squish_67 on livejournal for her help. 

21\. Lonely 

Kaylee felt the body fall against her. The dead weight of the man toppled her to the floor, the body on top of her. The weight was suddenly gone and Jayne pulled her to her feet. He looked her over quickly, checking to see if she was hurt. Other than being scared out of her head, she was fine. Footsteps echoed through the corridor above them. Jayne looked to her, the turned and grabbed Vera from the wall. He pulled himself up the ladder and out of his bunk. Kaylee held her breath until she heard gun fire. 

She backed herself to Jayne's bed, pulling herself into a dark corner and sitting down. She drew her knees up to her chest and tried not to look at the dead body that was sprawled on the floor. She hoped Jayne had been careful, hoped he had surprised that other man and not the other way around. There were more gun shots and Kaylee buried her head in her arms. Jayne would come down the ladder any minute. Come down so she couldn't be alone no more. 

* * *

22\. Hunger 

Jayne did one more pass around the ship, looking for any stowaways hiding until they thought his guard was down. Mal and Zoe were up as well, doing passes and checking some of the hiding spots Serenity had. Usually they were filled with smuggled goods, but tonight they were looking for those gorram highjackers. 

"All's clear!" Zoe's voice echoed through the room. 

"Here too," Jayne said finally. If there was anyone still on this boat they would've found them by now. Jayne lowered his gun into the holster and headed back for his bunk. He kicked the door open and dropped down nearly on top of the dead man. His eyes searched the room and found Kaylee huddled in the corner. Her eyes were red and puffy, she'd been crying. He moved to her side slowly and took a seat at the edge of the bed. 

"You alright?" he asked. Her eyes slowly lifted to meet his. 

"I'm a little hungry." 

* * *

23\. Vampire 

Simon watched her out of the corner of his eye. He knew he shouldn't be standing in the hallway, pretending to sink in with the shadows while he watched her, but he couldn't help himself. Kaylee laid in her small hammock, romance novel in hand covered with grease smudges and all. He'd officially released her from the infirmary the day before but he still wanted to keep an eye on her. She was so absorbed in the book she hadn't noticed him watching. That was fine by him. 

A voice behind him clear it's throat and Simon jumped a little. He turned to see the big mercenary standing behind him. Rolling his eyes , Simon moved to leave but Jayne's hand stopped him. 

"I ain't gonna let you bleed that girl dry of love and sunshine," Jayne said gruffly. 

"I'm not a vampire," Simon replied before pushing Jayne's hand away and heading for the infirmary. 

* * *

24\. Day 

Kaylee skipped down the ramp towards the Eavesdown docks. There were footsteps behind her and she nearly skidded to a halt when she heard the captain's voice. 

"Kaylee, what in the gorram hell do you think you're doing?" he asked. 

"Uh,...thought I'd go for a walk," she shrugged. 

"Doctor clear you yet?" 

"Well...no, not exactly, but didn't know I needed to ask. I've been on my feet for a week now. I really think I'd do me some good t'have some fresh air. Do some people watching." 

"Take the Shepherd with you," Mal said as the preacher came down the ramp. "You okay with that Book?" 

"Sure, captain," Book replied giving Kaylee a genuine smile. 

"Awe, cap'n, don't need t'be baby sat," Kaylee said, giving Book an apologetic look. 

"Not to worry, young Kaylee. I could use a bit of fresh air myself. Besides, it looks like a beautiful day out." Book came up to her side and took her arm so they could walk around a bit. 

* * *

25\. Night 

It was an unusually warm night, even for summer. Most of the Eavesdown docks were empty. Shops closed up for the night. A few people walked around, but not many. Kaylee was laid out on Serenity's ramp, staring up at the sky wistfully. Sometimes it was just nice to look up at the black and not actually be it. Just enjoy the view while you were still on solid ground. 

"Time t'get up girl." Jayne's gruff voice surprised her. She hadn't heard him approach. "Captain wants the ship locked up tight." Kaylee waited a second, giving the sky one last look before she sat up and started to stand. Jayne was in front of her in an instant, helping her to her feet. 

"Thanks," she said softly. 

"Mal said you and the preacher went for a long walk today," Jayne said as he walked her up the ramp before pushing the button to close it. 

"It was nice t'get some fresh air and such," she replied with a small smile. 

"You eat?" Kaylee nodded and Jayne gave her a questioning look before finally nodding himself. She didn't blame his skepticism, though why Jayne would really care, she didn't know. He liked her well enough, but caring about things that didn't involve him or killing things seemed like a stretch. 

"You don't gotta be nice t'me just cause you think I'll break," she told him after a moment. He looked surprised but finally just adjusted his belt and walked off ahead of her without a word. 

* * *

26\. Dark 

Kaylee hugged her arms close to her body, watching Jayne as he went. He was grumbling to himself, a whole string of curses some new, some not so new. Kaylee headed up towards her bunk when she heard someone call her. 

"Hey there, mei mei," the captain said. Kaylee turned and gave him a bright grin. Every day she felt more and more like herself. 

"Hey, cap'n," she said softly. 

"How you feeling?" Mal asked, taking a step closer to her in the darkened corridor. 

"Shiny. It was nice t'walk around. Saw this older couple. Were the sweetest things, holdin' hands and kissin' even though they've probably been together for fifty years or something. Makes you really believe in true love, ya know?" 

Mal opened her mouth as though he was going to retort with his usual cynical comment, but he closed his mouth up and just smiled. "I'm glad, Kaylee." 

"Cap'n?" 

"Yes?" 

"You ever find out who them men were who tried to steal the ship?" Kaylee wrung her hands together a moment. She didn't like thinking 'bout someone being able to sneak of her ship like those men had. 

"Just some thugs, little Kaylee. Wanted a ship. They just happened to pick the wrong boat." Mal grabbed her arm and pulled her close so he could kiss her forehead. "It's dark out, you should get some rest." 

* * *

27\. Light 

The hushed voices on the bridge were what grabbed Kaylee's attention. She was supposed to be checking the cortex screens for Wash, but she stopped herself, not wanting to interrupt. She knew she should have turned and left the captain, Zoe, Wash and Jayne to their conversation, but she was just a person. There was only so much you could resist. 

"You sure, Mal?" Jayne voice whispered harshly. 

"I'm sure," the captain's sturdy voice echoed down the corridor, despite his attempts to keep it quiet. "I cross checked all them highjackers. They're his men." 

"Sir?" Zoe's voice was edged with concern. 

"This makes three, Zoe. Three times we've put a kink in his plans. First the train job, then the skyplex, now them highjackers. His reputation is going down the drain and he's looking for a way to get it back." There was silence on the bridge for a long moment before Kaylee heard her own voice pipe up. 

"Niska? You men them men were sent by Niska?" she asked. She hadn't meant to make her presence known, but she couldn't help herself. Just the thought of that man and what he'd done to the captain and Wash....well it made a shiver go down her shine. 

"Kaylee, you eavesdroppin' now?" the captain asked, turning to face her as the mechanic stepped up onto the bridge. His voice was edged with anger, though whether at her or at himself for letting on what he had tried to keep hidden from her the night before, she wasn't sure. 

* * *

28\. Shadow 

Kaylee headed down the corridor towards the engine room. It was where she had just come from, but the engine room was always a safe haven. She paused only briefly as she headed into the heart of the ship. The memory of Early was fading a lot faster now that she was feeling better. He still haunted her dreams, but not every night, not like before. 

Kaylee headed around to the right side of the engine, picking up her spanner as she moved. She sat down in front of the engine and stared up at her girl as she turned slowly. 

"How is everything?" Kaylee yelped and jumped back, her eyes searching the room for the voice. She could just barley pick out Simon's figure as he stepped out of the shadows. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he said quickly. Kaylee shook her head and stood up. She thought she was done jumping at shadows. 

"Oh don't worry 'bout it. Just didn't hear you coming," she said with a shrug. Things between her and Simon had been better, but still a little strained. 

"You busy?" he asked. 

"No, I was just tinkerin' 'round a bit. Here, we can sit down," she offered as she moved around to her hammock. Kaylee sat and patted the spot next to her. Simon gave her a half smile and followed to sit next to her. 

"I'm glad to see that you're doing a better. You had us all worried for awhile," he said. Kaylee smiled brightly and tipped her chin up at him. 

"You were worried 'bout me?" 

"Of course I was," he said, returning her smile. "I'm your doctor after all and I think Mal would have spaced me if I let something happen to you." Kaylee's smiled fell and she looked away for a moment. 

"You were only worried 'bout the cap'n spacing you? Or was it just the doctors ego, don't wanna lose a patient?" She stood up, the hammock moving at her absence of weight and nearly knocking Simon out of it. 

"No, it isn't like that," he said quickly. Kaylee wasn't sure why she was reading more into his comment then he meant, but she couldn't help herself. Why couldn't he just say he was worried about her 'cause he cared? Wouldn't that have been easier? 

"Uh huh," she said, chewing on her cheek and moving back towards the engine. "Promise I won't die on you doc, wouldn't want t'hurt you fancy core reputation." 

"Kaylee....please I didn't come down here to make you feel bad. It really isn't what I meant. You know my foot's favorite place is in my mouth." He got up from the hazardous hammock and moved towards her again. 

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a little edgy today," she let out a long breath. 

She could see the relief flood Simon's face. "Glad you can forgive me," he said, letting out a long breath. "I mean it's not like I slept with someone else." The minute the words let his mouth Kaylee could see the panic in his eyes. He hadn't mean to say it, but he had been thinking it. She didn't even bother responding, just turned and walked out of the engine room, sinking into the shadows Simon had seemed to emerge from. 

* * *

29\. Space 

It hadn't been what he meant. Honest to god he hadn't meant for those words to slip out of his mouth. He had only been thinking if he could forget what happened between her and the pilot, she could forget about him for speaking before he thought. Except he'd done it again, messed things up pretty bad too. He'd tried to apologize except Kaylee seemed to find a way to disappear anytime he got close to her. 

Simon decided to throw himself back into his work and try and help River. She had been doing a little better since the incident with the bounty hunter, but she was still unstable. He had some new medicines he wanted to try. "This way, River," he said, leading her towards the infirmary. She made a face but went along. 

The skipping and humming up ahead made him stop in his tracks. Simon waited for the figure to come bounding around the corner, not surprised in the least when it was Kaylee, covered in grease and looking happy as can be. 

"Hey River," she smiled at his sister. 

"Kaylee, can we talk?" Simon asked. River ignored both of them and headed off towards the infirmary. Kaylee looked trapped for a moment, like she wanted to be anywhere but there with him. 

"Simon I....I just need some space. I don't want what happened 'tween me and Roger t'be 'tween the two of us forever. And I thought we'd both put it past us, but you're still thinkin' 'bout it an' I really need t'think on what t'do with that. I ain't askin' forever, just wanna sort out my feelings 'bout the whole thing." She chewed on her lip for a moment, then nodded towards the infirmary. 

"You should go check on yer sister," she said. Simon nodded slowly and headed for the infirmary. He could give her space if that was what she wanted. 

* * *

30\. Coffin 

Kaylee sat on the floor of the cargo bay looking down at the cargo Mal and the crew had brought aboard that morning. She still didn't know how the captain got talked into carrying dead bodies across the 'verse. It was giving her the willies seein' all them coffins lined up in front of her and yet she couldn't force herself to leave the cargo bay. It was different with Tracey. He'd been the captain's friend and hearin' his voice on that recorder had made him more alive than most people she met day to day. The three coffins sittin' in front of her were just plain crepifying. 

"Kaylee, what in the hell are you doing down there?!" the captain called from the doorway. 

"Just prayin' for 'em, cap'n," she said, standing up and giving the cargo one last fleeting glance. 

"Cut it out, would you?" Mal asked. "Dinner's ready and Zoe want's to talk t'everyone." 

* * *

31\. Parent 

Kaylee headed down into the galley at Mal's bidding, taking a seat at the last available chair which was situated between Zoe and Jayne. The first mate glowing and Kaylee couldn't remember the last time Zoe glowed. 

"Now that everyone is here, Zoe and I would like to make an announcement," Wash said, clearing his throat. 

"Yes, husband, we would. Would you like to say it?" The first mate looked at the pilot and the excitement was evident in his face. He grinned and looked around the table once more. 

"We're pregnant," Wash said. 

"I'm pregnant," Zoe corrected, shooting Wash an amused look. 

"Of course," he said clearing his throat but quickly mouthed 'we're pregnant' again when Zoe turned away. 

"Oh my god! Zoe that's wonderful!" Kaylee jumped up. She wrapped her arms around the older woman's neck and squeezed tightly. It took everything in her not to jump up and down and finally took Jayne pulling her off for her grip to be released off Zoe. "Can I be an aunt?" 

"Can I be an uncle?" Wash asked excitedly. Zoe shot her husband a not so amused look before responding to Kaylee. 

"Of course you can be an aunt," she said. 

"This is wonderful news," Inara said, smiling genuinely. "I am so happy for the both of you." 

"Thank you," was Zoe's modest reply. Her eyes seemed to shift over to the Mal who hadn't said a word yet. "Sir?" 

"Well I suppose first things first is havin' the doc check up on you. Can't have the second and third in command bein' unhealthy like." 

"Wait, you sayin' that gorram baby is in command over me?" Jayne asked, his fork dropping next to his plate. 

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Mal said, smirking some. 

"You saying the baby is in command over me too, captain?" Wash asked, copying Jayne's movements and indignant expression. 

"That he is, honey," Zoe said, smirking. Wash did his best to look offended and Kaylee just laughed until her stomach hurt at the way Wash and Jayne seemed to mirror each other. 

"What are you ruttin' laughing at, girl?" Jayne growled. 

"You," Kaylee said without paused. Jayne rolled his eyes and bit into a hard roll with a grunt. The way he pouted only made Kaylee laugh more. 

"In order for conception to occur, sperm cells from a man must be present in the woman's reproductive tract at the time the egg enters the fallopian tube. Usually through the act of intercourse," River said, taking a bite of her dinner. "Congratulations. 

"River," Simon admonished quietly. 

"What in the hell did crazy just say?" Jayne asked. Kayle elbowed him in the stomach and shook her head as she finally calmed her laughing down and was able to start eating. 

"Can't believe you're gonna be a parent Wash," Kaylee said. 

"Yeah, you'll finally have someone to play dinos with," Jayne said, smirking. 

* * *

32\. Child 

"I told you already, Kaylee. You ain't going when we hit planetside. These docks ain't exactly friendly places and I don't want you gettin' in no trouble. I got enough to handle with the way Zoe's refusing to stay too. Woman is pregnant, shouldn't be gettin' in bar fights and the such. Gorram woman won't listen to reason," Mal sighed. Kaylee groaned and stamped her feet lightly. 

"Cap'n!" 

"Don't argue with me, Kaylee. I ain't interested in hearing you're whinin' on the subject. You got work that needs t'be done and I suggest you do it." Mal pointed between her and the engine before finally heading out of the cramped room. Kaylee sighed and turned back to the engine. 

"I ain't a child you know!" she called out after the captain, though she doubted he heard her. 

* * *

33\. Blood 

Kaylee could hear noise in the cargo bay. Captain had to be back for the cargo. They were out meeting the people they was supposed to deliver the bodies to and they were gonna come back and pick them up from the hull. Kaylee sure hoped they'd hurry. The coffins just plain gave her the creeps. 

The cheery mechanic headed for the cargo bay to see if they needed help. She was anxious to do something and Serenity was all tuned up and ready for take off. She spotted Simon on the way and motioned for the cargo bay. "I'm gonna see if the captain needs any help. Wanna come?" she asked. There was a pause while the doctor thought about it, but he finally nodded and followed after her. 

"Sure, sounds like a plan," he said. Kaylee smiled and headed for the cargo bay. 

"How's River comin' along?" she asked as they made their way slowly. 

"She's doing as can expected. Sedated right now. She was having a fit, yelling and crying. I didn't know what else to do," he let out a long breath, then stopped dead in his tracks. His arm moved out to push her behind him. "Kaylee, get behind-" 

Three shots rang out and Kaylee watched Simon get knocked to the floor. She looked back to see the coffin's opened up and three men with their weapon's drawn and pointed at them. Simon was groaning of the floor and Kaylee couldn't hear anything over the pounding in her head. Her shoulder hurt though. She looked down to see blood soaking the right side of her shirt. 

* * *

34\. Rebirth 

Kaylee stumbled back a moment, but she managed to stay on her feet. The men approached, rope in hands and grabbed her roughly. They tied her arms behind her back, reminding her of the way Early had tied her up. "Simon?" she asked softly, willing her voice not to shake. 

"My....side....they shot me." She could see them pulling him to his feet, looking him over with disconnected concern. 

"Niska wants them all alive," one of the men said. 

"He'll live," the other man said with a firm nod. 

"Tie them up, wait for Niska to get back with the rest of them. Once they are all together the man's reputation can be reborn." Kaylee looked between the three men. Two dragged Simon off to a corner of the cargo bay and tied him up while the third pulled her towards the crates and forced her to sit down. 

"Get comfortable, princess. Niska is a master in the art of torture and I doubt you will last long under his care." The man grinned again and Kaylee could only shutter. She hoped the captain and everyone was alright. 

* * *

35\. Life 

There was not a curse word in the entire 'verse that could properly articulate just the kind of go se Captain Reynolds had just gotten his entire crew into. Seeing Niska's face at the meet point and hearing all them gun around them being raised at his head, well it got a man thinking 'bout all the dumb stuff he'd done in his life. Namely not being more careful when a criminally insane old man was out to make good on a vendetta. 

Mal could see Serenity not but a few feet away. It was funny how not a damn soul on this rock even glanced at three people being lead at gun point to a spaceship. Not even a blink in their direction. As the ramp lowered Mal let out another curse. There was blood covering the ground of his gorram ship. He didn't even want to think about whose blood it was. As he, Zoe, and Jayne were marched up the ramp, Mal let out a sigh of relief. He could see Simon and Kaylee. They were hurt, but they were alive. 

* * *

36\. Death 

The crew was tied up and set in a line across the cargo bay. The only one not in the line was Simon who looked like he would pass out at any moment. He still sat in the corner, his breathing shallow and strained. 

"He's losing blood," Kaylee said. She was scared, but Simon could die if someone didn't do something. 

"I wouldn't worry about him, princess," one of the gunmen from the coffins said, trailing a knife down her cheek bone, cutting her a little. She jerked away and glared up at him. She looked around the bay one more. There were eight gunmen including the three from the coffins, along with Niksa. They had found River, still sedated and tied her up for good measure, setting her in line with them at the end. The only ones unaccounted for were Inara, Wash and Book. The men had gone to town to get supplies and Inara was with a client. There was no telling when any of them would get back. 

"Now, Mr. Reynolds, it is so good to be reunited with you. We have much unfinished business, you and I," the creepy old man said. Kaylee looked over at the captain, afraid for him. She knew what Niska had done to him and Wash before. 

"That we do," Mal said with a sideways grin. "I've been meaning to kill you for a long while." 

"Yes, I would suspect you have," Niska said, reaching down and pulling Zoe up to her feet. Kaylee gulped. Everyone was still as he pressed a knife to her throat and looked down at Mal. "I could not break you through physical pain, but I will find another way." He moved to bring the knife across Zoe's neck and Kaylee screamed. 

"No! Leave her alone!" She was gonna have a baby. That was all Kaylee could think about. Niska would be killing Zoe and her little baby she had in her. The though struck her cold, deep in her belly. Her cry had given Niska pause and he looked at her strangely. "Don't hurt her," Kaylee pleaded softly. 

"Interesting," Niska said, more to himself. He let Zoe go, a little blood on her neck where the knife had nicked her. He motioned for his gun men to pull Kaylee up and they did. No one reacted. Kaylee suspected they were afraid to react, afraid to show Niska they cared at all. The gunman pulled a knife out and pressed it against her throat as Niska approached Mal. "I will watch you break. I will find out who the real you is and when I do I will kill you for the trouble you have caused me. But your death is still a long ways off." 

"Yours isn't" came a voice from somewhere Kaylee couldn't see. She heard gun shoots and took her chance to slip out of the gunman's arms and duck to the ground behind some crates. She could see others doing that same, taking cover from the gun fire. Kaylee hunched down and tried to look and see who was firing. That was when she saw Wash and Book. How had they gotten onto the ship? The cargo bay was closed up. They must have gotten through an air lock some how. 

Two of the gunmen were already down and the six others had taken cover and were firing out at Book and Wash. Jayne growled and struggled against his bonds. Book managed to kick a knife in the mercs direction. It didn't quite reach and Kaylee had to kick it the rest of the way. It slid easily to him and after some finagling, Jayne was able to cut the rope they had used to tie him up. Once he freed himself, he made quick work of the rest of their bonds. 

Jayne waited for Wash to provide cover fire and crept out from his hiding place, reaching the first man in seconds and slitting his throat. He stole his guns, tossing one to Mal and used the other to take out the next guy. The shepherd managed to take out a third with a shot to the leg and Mal and Zoe made quick work of the others. The whole ordeal only lasted a few minutes. It had been too hard for the men to cover both sides. In the end, the only one left was Niska who was cowering in a corner, trying to find the button to open the cargo bay. Mal didn't hesitate to put a bullet in his skull. 

When the gun fire finally stopped everyone on Serenity's crew was alive. Everyone but Simon. 

* * *

37\. Resurrection 

Mal took a quick count of everyone. Kaylee had a shoulder wound, but Zoe was looking after her right now. Jayne was fine, River was still unconscious. Book and Wash were busy stacking up the dead bodies from around the cargo bay and Simon was....not breathing. The captain moved to his side and took his pulse quickly. 

"Zoe!" he shouted. She looked up from Kaylee. 

"Sir?" 

"Doc ain't breathing." Mal looked down at Simon's limp form. He had been breathing a minute ago, he remembered the doctor trying to take cover during the fire fight. Mal laid Simon flat on his back and started chest compressions as Zoe rushing to Simon's other side. She waited for Mal to stop before clearing his airways, pinching the bridge of his nose and breathing into his mouth. It took three sets of that before the doctor finally came around. 

"Jayne, help me get Simon to the infirmary," Mal orders, grabbing Simon under his arms with the mercenary took the doctor's feet. 

* * *

38\. Dawn 

Kaylee watched from the infirmary window as Zoe checked Simon's bandage. The first mate had said that a little more to the right and the bullet might have hit a lung. She didn't know much about anatomy, but now that the bullet was out and the bleeding under control, Zoe said she was pretty sure that Simon would make it. 

"What're you still doing up, girl? Damn near morning now," Jayne said, coming up behind her. 

"I was waiting for Simon t'wake up," she confessed, turning to look at Jayne. He was frowning. "He saved my life you know. Pulled me outta the way. That shot might've hit my heart if he hadn't acted so quick." 

"Zoe change your bandage yet?" he asked. He seemed like he didn't want to talk on that subject so she let him change it. 

"She's been busy with Simon. 'Sides, it was only a flesh wound. Captain said so himself." She turned back to the window to look at Simon's still body. 

"Come on, Kaylee girl. You need to get some rest. Let me look your bandage over and then you go lay in your bunk. I'll keep an eye on Simon." He didn't give her time to protest, only lead her into the infirmary and checked over the bandage. He grabbed a new one out and changed it over, cleaning the wound up a bit first. When he was finished he walked her to her bunk and made sure she went down there instead trying to run off to the engine room of something. When her door closed Jayne headed back to the infirmary. 

* * *

39\. Dusk 

Kaylee didn't think she would be able to sleep at first. She hadn't really wanted to go back to her bunk but she was too exhausted to argue with Jayne. He was probably on a mission from Mal anyhow. She had laid in her bed for a long while she hadn't even realized when she finally fell asleep. She wasn't sure how long she was out, but it wasn't until Mal had buzzed her comm that she woke up. 

"Yeah cap'n?" she asked sleepily 

"Need you to go down to that engine room Kaylee, Wash said there's some kinda warning light on that you might need to check out." 

"On my way," she told him. 

"You feelin' okay, Kaylee?" she heard Mal ask. 

"Yeah, why?" 

"Just slept for a long spell is all. It'd be close to dusk if we were planet side now." 

"Just tired," she responded then headed up her ladder towards the engine room. 

* * *

40\. Midnight 

Jayne had stayed up with Simon in the infirmary for awhile before Book came and sent him to go get some rest. He had tried to sleep, but found it difficult. After a few hours he got up and started to work out. The whole not sleeping thing was all because of one gorram girl. He'd never thought a little thing like her could get under his skin like that. Almost made him want to go out and get a whore just to get Kaylee out of his head. (Of course, he never really needed a reason to get a whore.) Jayne had always thought on Kaylee in more than strictly platonic sense. She was a woman after all and he had a very dirty mind. Just came with the territory. It bugged him though, her getting shot at and him not bein' able to do nothin' about it. No that wasn't it. She'd been shot before while he was standing right there. It had made him more than a little angry. But this time...this time she had a hero, and it weren't him. 

That ruttin' doctor was always the knight in shinning armor for Kaylee, but this just was the cherry on the cake. Simon'd been shot trying to keep her safe. How much more heroic could you get? And now Kaylee was getting them dreamy eyes over him again. Didn't matter how many times the doc ignored her or put his foot in his mouth. She always stared up at him like he was gonna save the whole gorram 'verse or something. 

Jayne wasn't the heroic type. He killed folk, plain and simple. Still, he couldn't help but be grated at the fact that Simon had been there and he hadn't. Why did he even care? Sure he cared if Kaylee got hurt or not, but she was fine. Why did he care so rutting much if it had been the doctor instead of him or Mal who had kept her safe? Only conclusion he could come up with was he just didn't like Simon. The man annoyed the hell out of him. There weren't no other plausible explanation. Not one he was willing to entertain at this moment anyhow. 

Heading for his bunk, Jayne walked by the infirmary. He wasn't all that surprised to see Kaylee sitting there. Looked like that doc had woken up. She was chattering a mile a minute, holding his hand and smiling down on him like the boy shat ice cream or something. He was glad the doc didn't die. It was right convenient having a doctor to patch them all up. Still he wished it was any other doctor in the 'verse. He'd be glad to be rid of Simon and his moonbrained sister. 

Jayne continued right on past the infirmary feeling cold inside. He felt as black and as dark as midnight. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Pulled Apart (2 of 5)**   
Author:   **Meimei**   
Details:   **Work-In-Progress**  |  **PG-13**  |  **gen het**  |  **30k**  |  **04/30/06**   
Characters:  Kaylee, Jayne, Simon   
Pairings:  Jaylee, Silee   
Summary:  Part 2 of a 5 part story. Prompts 21 through 40 of the Joss100 Challenge. Main focus Kaylee. Angsty.   
Notes:  Takes place after ther series without reguard for the movie.   
Sequel to:  Pulled Apart   
  



End file.
